To support the conduct, improvement, and development of assays designed to evaluate and characterize the cellular immune responses of NHPs that have been immunized with candidate HIV or SIV vaccines or infected with SIV, SHIV, or HIV in studies conducted at the NIAID SVEU contract sites or by NIH-supported investigators.